Reto de Tenma : No sakka por un día
by THe Normal GIrl
Summary: ONE SHOT RETO DE TENMA.- No hablar ni jugar soccer por un día en total ¡NO SAKKA POR UN DÍA! ¿Podrá Tenma soportarlo? Shinsuke va a animarlo ¿eh? ¿¡TSURUGI Y HAKURYUU EN UNA COMPETENCIA DE KARAOKE? ¿Qué es esto?


_Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level 5 como tampoco me pertence ninguna de las canciones que se nombran aquí._

Aki POV- Casa de Aki

Estaba preparando el desayuno de esa mañana, esperando como siempre exactamente a las 6:30, aún si fuera vacaciones Tenma se levantaría. Pero se levantó anormalmente tarde y sin buen ánimo (lo que es raro en un optimista natural como él). Estoy precoupada así que pregunto:

-¿Qué te sucede Tenma-kun? Ni siquiera tocaste el plato y eso que es tu comida favorita.

-Lo que sucede Aki-nee es que…ME HAN PROHIBIDO JUGAR SOCCER- De pronto se echó a llorar y balbuceó cosas como- Ahora…*snif**snif*… el sakka no seda...*snif* feliz…buaaa.

-Oh Tenma, no sabía discúlpame, ¿quién te hizo algo tan cruel? ¿Ishido está en el mando de nuevo?- No lo digo de broma, es tan parecido a Endo que es doloroso el solo hecho de que me hable de que el deporte que ama sea prohibido. Pero su respuesta me sorprendió mucho.

-No Aki-nee, *snif* la persona que me prohibió jugar del futbol fue…Aoi…Es un reto que me dio…*snif* Aunque es solo un día, el futbol debe estar conmigo siempre- (Vaya Aoi, no debías hacer algo así de cruel… para Tenma-kun…)-

-Bueno Tenma entonces… ¿Por qué no llamas a Shinsuke? Estoy segura que se divertirán mucho juntos… aunque claro no podrán jugar sakka pero podrían encontrar otras cosas más divertidas que hacer ¿No crees?

-Si… claro Aki-nee…Voy llamando a Shinsuke. (Se va alejando con una extraña aura de pesimismo). –Pobre TENMA….

Shinsuke POV-Casa de Aki

Estoy emocionado, solo vi a Tenma ayer, en la reunión del club, pero casi no pude hablar nada con él, estoy seguro que hoy nos divertiremos juntos jugando soccer y hablando de lo mucho que lo amamos. ¡Sí!, hoy será estupendo. Cuando Tenma abre la puerta, yo estallo de la emoción y no puedo evitar gritar:

Tenma ¡Sakka Yarouze!

Pero de pronto sucede algo que no esperaba, apenas pronunció esas palabras a Tenma se le llenan de lágrimas los ojos y empieza a llorar. Entonces me acercó a él preocupado y le preguntó:

-¿Qué sucede Tenma?

-*Snif*buaa…lo que sucede…*snif*buaaa...es que Aoi me prehobió jugar sakka*snif*buaaa….

Entonces me doy cuenta del demonio que Aoi es y ahora me propongo a animar a Tenma:

-Yosha Tenma, no importa ya, ¡hay que ir a la ciudad! ¡Estoy seguro que encontraremos algo divertido que hacer ahí!- Bueno siendo sincero, ya no estoy tan emocionado pero haré lo que sea para animarlo.

-Okey Shinsuke…*snif*….vamos de una vez.

POV NORMAL- En la ciudad

Mientras Shinsuke y Tenma van de paseo, Tenma empieza a sufrir lo que se llama *síndrome de abstinencia*, haciendo que después de ver a tantas personas yendo y viniendo comience a alucinar y en vez de ver las cabezas de las personas…VEIA BALONES DE FÚTBOL, haciendo que se separa de Shinsuke y comenzará a perseguir a unos niños que andaban jugando por ahí, haciendo todo un escándalo. Shinsuke haciendo su mejor esfuerzo consigue arrastrar a Tenma pero Tenma lo ve y piensa en él como otro balón de soccer. Shinsuke asustado le da una cachetada para que reaccione. Tenma se queja por el dolor, pero se disculpa con Shinsuke por haberse portado así lo que lo hace volver a su posición emo (posición fetal). Shinsuke lo trata de animar y lo lleva a un karaoke desconocido….

Tsurugi POV – En el karaoke

Al fin…después de tantos años, después de tantos empates, se llegó al fin, a una competencia que decidirá el ganador oficial de una vez, el encuentro que decidirá si Hakuryuu o él era el mejor. Si y esa competencia era…una competencia de karaoke…cielos ya no sonaba tan masculino oírlo así. De igual manera tenían la suerte de encontrar ese karaoke, era viejo y estaba abandonado. Estaba seguro que ningún miembro del club ni otra persona que conocieran estaba por ahí, ja eso era perfecto.

Estoy impaciente, ¿por qué? Porque obviamente seré yo el que gané y no puedo esperar a ver la cara Hakuryuu derrotado.

Entonces comencemos, Hakuryuu irá primero, estoy seguro que cantará horrible.

POV NORMAL- Karaoke

Hakuryuu se levanta y comienza cantar **OTOME NO INORI- LINA Y AMELIA SING- SLAYERS NEXT**

Esta canción se trata de una chica que trata de revelar sus sentimientos, habla de besos, es realmente cursi- La opinión de la escritora.

**Koi ni koi suru onna no ko ni wa**

**Mabushisugiru no mai daarin**

**Kirakira ruuju (akogare doriimu)**

**Pinku no piichi**

**Todoite hoshii no otome no inori**

*** yozora ni ukabu gin no kofune**

**Suki to kirai no namima ni yureru**

**Chiisana mune o kyunkyun kogashi**

**Kokoro wa tobu no anata no moto ni**

**Onegai todoite otome no negai**

**Zembu agechau kirei na watashi**

**Koi ni koi suru onna no ko ni wa**

**Mabushisugiru no mai daarin**

**Kurakura koron (yurameki doriimu)**

**Mizuiro parasoru**

**Kanaete hoshii no otome no negai**

*** repeat**

**Onegai todoite otome no negai**

**Nageta kissu wa buumeran**

**Katamichi kippu no buumeran**

**Zembu agechau kirei na watashi**

**Shiroi pegasasu ni omoi nosete**

**Todoketai no**

**Koi no jigusoo rasuto piisu**

Tsurugi POV- Karaoke

Vaya, esa canción fue…demasiado cursi y desastrosa. Sentí escalofríos pero aun así el medidor de talento (que encontramos en un rincón del abandonado karaoke) decía que era muy buena. ¿¡Pero qué!? Ha de estar roto, pero decidimos que hoy sería la batalla final, así que no podía dar marcha atrás. Pero eso significaba cantar una canción más cursi y desastrosa aún, aghh que horror pero no quería perder. Así que me decidí. Me levanto y comienzo a cantar:

**BOUKEN DESHO DESHO –OP Harui Susumiya no Yutsu**

**Kotaewa itsumo watashino muneni **

**Nande darou anatawo eranda watashi desu **

**Mou tomaranai Unmei samakara kimeraretakedo **

**I believe Namedakeja tsumaranaino **

**You'll be right! **

**Kanjirumama kanjirukoto dakewo suruyo **

**Bouken desho desho!? Hontoga usoni kawaru sekaide **

**Yumega arukara tsukyoku narunoyo dareno tamejanai **

**Isshoni kite kudasai **

**Doko mademo jiyuuna watashiwo miteyone **

**Ashita kakoni natta kyouno imaga kiseki **

**I believe you... **

**Modorenai tokomade ikanakya tsumannai **

**Saa oshiete himeteru negaiwo kagamini nageta **

**My delight! karadagoto uketometara **

**Your mind fly! **

**Odorokasete odoroite egaoni narou **

**Hajimari desho desho!? Kireiga yamiwo terasumitaini **

**Atashino chikara anatano namida dochimo tadashiino **

**Genritsuni yureru sensoina kokoroga **

**Kizutsuku nowa iya **

**Omoimashita itsumo itsumo muneno okuni **

**Kotaega **

**Futsuujanainoga touzen nara **

**Kotaeru watashiwa naniga dekiru **

**Futsuudemo futsuu janakute **

**Kanjirumama kanjirukoto dakewo suruyo **

**Bouken desho desho!? Hontoga usoni kawaru sekaide **

**Yumega arukara tsuyokunarunoyo dareno tamejanai **

**Hajimaridesho hajimarinandesho!? **

**Kireiga yamiwo terasumitaini watashito anata boukenno tochuu **

**Isshoni susundeku dokomademo jiyuuni **

**Genjitsuwo koete **

**Ashita kakoni natta kyouno imaga kiseki **

**Tashikana miraiwo **

**Tsukamou miraiwo **

**I believe you...**

Al fin terminó y el medidor de talento salta de la emoción (que raro…) y la marca es de excelente, vencí a Hakuryuu, la letra es horrible, habla de una chica que cree en el destino y habla sobre que el chico le pertenece y ahora van a vivir una aventura, cielos que asquerosamente cursi. Por suerte no hay nadie ahí viéndome (aparte de Hakuryuu quién se encontraba en la misma situación) y… ¿Qué es eso? ¿¡Risas!?

POV NORMAL –Karaoke

Mientras ellos cantaban se habían colado ahí Tenma y Shinsuke quienes se morían de risa, cielos que canciones tan vergonzosas. Tenma parecía haberse olvidado de su pesimismo y se estaba aguantando a estallar en carcajadas. Cuando Tsurugi finalmente dijo la frase "…I believe you…" No pudo más y terminó riendo tanto que sus risas se escuchaban en toda la sala. A lo cual unos avergonzados, enojados Tsurugi y Hakuryuu se encontraban al lado de ellos, con la intención de hacerlos callar a las buenas o a las malas. Shinsuke y Tenma tragaron en seco y prometieron no contar lo sucedido a nadie con tal no ser tal vez torturados. Terminó el día y todos se separaron, y Tenma se encontró con Ibuki quién iba corriendo desesperado…que extraño… después de un rato se encontró con Nozaki quién le preguntó si había visto a Ibuki, Tenma se dio cuenta de la situación (que Ibuki había hecho algo malo y Nozaki lo iba a golpear) así que dijo que no. Volvió a su casa (casa de Aki) y se encontró con sus pensamientos.

Tenma POV- Casa de Aki

Vaya creí que este día iba a ser horrible, y si lo fue. Pero fue gracioso y divertido. Jamás creí que Tsurugi cantará de esa manera y todavía esas canciones. Ah, ya que este día acabó podre jugar mañana temprano a mi amado soccer. Ahora que lo veo, se acerca San Valentín, debería entregarle a mi amado balón chocolates. Pero volviendo al tema, que habrá hecho Ibuki para que tenga que huir de esa manera. Ni siquiera me saludó. Bueno ya no importa. Buenas Noches.

**Nota del Autor:** ¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Fue una buena idea? Quién sabe, da igual. Las canciones Otome no Inori y Bouken Desho Desho a mi parecer son muy bonitas, pero debe ser demasiado extraño oír a un hombre cantar la letra. Otome no inori es una de las canciones cantadas en Slayers. Agradezco a – senpai su apoyo y las ideas que me dio, sin ella no podría haber creado la historia. Esta historia sucede paralelamente a la historia de Kirino. Sigan comentando y recomiéndeme más ideas para nuevas historias.


End file.
